Desclasificado
by Griffinn
Summary: No todo acaba tras la Batalla de Hogwarts. Aún hay mucho que arreglar y viejas heridas que cerrar. Y mientras en el Ministerio de Magia se trata de poner orden, alguien descubrirá, entre una montaña de papeles, un pequeño pedazo de su historia. De su propia historia.


**Disclaimer:** _nada del Potterverso me pertenece_

 _Este fic participa en el topic "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _Este regalo es para_ **xotug** _, que pidió lo siguiente: Un documento desclasificado del Departamento de Misterios. Si fuera posible, me gustaría que tuviera estructura oficial: una especie de memorandum secreto al Ministro/a tipo la CIA o el FBI._

* * *

Recorría el pasillo con lentitud. Hacía una semana de la muerte de Voldemort y el fin de la guerra, y aunque prácticamente todos los mortífagos y sus aliados habían participado en la Batalla de Hogwarts, hubo otros que permanecieron atrás, como en el Ministerio, por ejemplo, el cual había sido liberado hacía apenas unas horas por parte de los aurores, cuando estos se infiltraron y, tras una rendición pacífica, se llevaron a aquellos que se mantenían afines a Voldermort.

Harry ahora caminaba por los pasillos del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Aunque no había habido enfrentamiento alguno en el Ministerio, eso no quitó que hubiese gente que rapiñase lo que pudiese tras saberse conocedores de la muerte del Señor Tenebroso. Otros, simple y llanamente por el hecho de querer perjudicar, provocaron el caos en pasillo y oficinas. Por ello, no era de extrañar ver estanterías o archivadores derribados y, sobre todo, miles de papeles y carpetas desparramados sobre el suelo. Una ingente cantidad de información que el Ministerio de Magia había estado guardando por generaciones, gracias a la simple capacidad de poder ampliar mágicamente los archivadores y demás lugares de almacenamiento, en un deseo de conservar bien toda la información.

Sus pies pisaban indistintamente papeles y carpetas. Documentos desclasificados, memorandos interdepartamentales, fichas de reconocimiento y los infames informes sobre nacidos de muggles y traidores a la sangre, idénticos a los que vio en el despacho de Umbridge durante su incursión en el Ministerio para hacerse con el guardapelo. Algunas de las fotografías estaban tachadas con una gran equis roja.

Apartó la mirada de todo aquello mientras seguía inspeccionando las distintas oficinas, hasta que sus ojos no pudieron evitar fijarse en una carpeta que reposaba sobre un escritorio, entre otros muchos papeles. Una con los sellos del Ministerio y el Departamento de Misterios, pero que destacaba por una cosa: su nombre estaba escrito en él.

Se acercó y tomó la carpeta, abriéndola. Dentro había sólo dos hojas de papel, las cuales leyó:

 _DEPARTAMENTO DE MISTERIOS_

 _MINISTERIO DE MAGIA, LONDRES_

 _OFICINA DEL JEFE DE DEPARTAMENTO_

 _Memorando para: Ministro de Magia, Departamento de Seguridad Mágica_

 _Sujeto: Profecía 971980_

 _Se hace saber:_

 _1\. Que a día de hoy transmito al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica y al Ministro de Magia el registro y archivo de la Profecía N° 971980, pronunciada este año 1980, por Sybill Trelawney y entregada en el Departamento de Misterios por Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Director de Hogwarts, como único testigo de la profecía, quien ha registrado su recuerdo al Guardián encargado de la Sala de la Profecías._

 _2\. Que la Profecía 971980 no resulta clara, pues hace referencia a Aquel que no debe ser nombrado y a dos posibles sujetos más, los cuales aún no han nacido, por lo que será registrada con la siguiente etiqueta: S.P.T. a A.P.W.B.D, Señor Tenebroso y (?) Dos sujetos nonatos._

 _3\. Que la Profecía 971980 aún no se ha cumplido._

 _4\. Que el registro de la Profecía 971980 ha sido almacenado en la Sala de las Profecía del Departamento de Misterios, en la estantería número Noventa y siete._

 _Adalbert Wood_

* * *

 _DEPARTAMENTO DE MISTERIOS_

 _MINISTERIO DE MAGIA, LONDRES_

 _OFICINA DEL JEFE DE DEPARTAMENTO_

 _Memorando para: Ministro de Magia, Departamento de Seguridad Mágica_

 _Sujeto: Profecía 971980_

 _Se hace saber:_

 _1\. Que a fecha de hoy, 1 de noviembre de 1981, y dados los acontecimientos de la noche del 31 de octubre de 1981, se ha procedido a la modificación en el registro de la Profecía 971980._

 _2\. Que la Profecía 971980 posee ahora la siguiente etiqueta: S.P.T. a A.P.W.B.D, Senñor Tenebroso y (?) Harry Potter._

 _3\. Que la Profecía 971980 aún no se ha cumplido._

 _Adalbert Wood_

Terminó de leer, con un ligero temblor recorriendo todo su ser.

Documentos desclasificados, no eran más que eso. Redactados hace años y que fueron almacenados en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, como tantos otros, pero que, sin embargo, escondía un gran valor. El documento le atañía a Harry, hablaba sobre él y sobre la profecía que Trelawney pronunció antes de que él naciese. No aportaba ninguna otra información más allá de todo el procedimiento que se llevó a cabo tras ser pronunciada la profecía. Y sin embargo, arrojaba luz sobre aquel aspecto de la vida de Harry. Desde que oyó por primera vez la profecía, Harry nunca se preguntó en qué circunstancias se produjo, nunca profundizó en ese aspecto ni se preguntó qué pasó después. Simplemente, asumió la verdad, que en aquel enorme tablero de ajedrez que se había convertido su vida, sólo había dos piezas que importaban: él mismo y Voldemort.

Por ello, ahora tenía en sus manos un pedazo de aquella historia. De su propia historia. Para cualquier otra persona no habría sido más que un documento sin importancia, otro papelajo más que sería almacenado en un viejo archivador, guardado en alguna habitación y que se perdería para siempre hasta que alguna funcionaria vieja lo encontrase y determinase si al Ministerio le merecía la pena conservar semejante documento o deshacerse de él para siempre.

Pero Harry no haría eso. No entendía muy bien por qué, pero cogió ambos papeles, los dobló por la mitad y los guardó, mientras una idea le pasaba por la mente. Al rato, se encontraba en el Departamento de Misterios, en la Cámara de la Muerte. El enorme velo seguía allí, la tela danzando como llevada por una corriente que en realidad allí no había. Sacó los documentos y los posó frente al arco. Acto seguido, les prendió fuego con su varita, viéndolos arder mientras permanecía sentado.

Para cualquier persona aquello no tendría sentido. Pero para Harry tenía mucho simbolismo. Desde la muerte de Sirius se había dado cuenta de que nunca le había dado una despedida como era debida, más allá de lamentar amargamente la pérdida. No había habido funeral porque no había cuerpo que enterrar, ni tampoco había habido ceremonia alguna de despedida. A cualquier persona, aquel simple acto le habría parecido banal y sin sentido, pero para Harry era una cosa, su despedida definitiva de Sirius, una parte de su pasado por la cual había perdido a su padrino y que ahora ardía para siempre.

Cuando las llamas se consumieron, Harry permaneció con la cabeza agachada por un momento, hasta que alzó la vista hacia el velo.

—Descansa en paz.

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:** me he tratado de ceñir a lo que ha pedido xotug, a pesar de que su petición haya quedado eclipsada por una trama (incluso he consultado archivos desclasificados de la CIA y el FBI xD), pero el topic del foro pedía un mínimo de 1.000 palabras y haber puesto únicamente el documento (como era mi idea inicial), se me quedaba en unas 300 (amén de que no había trama ni nada). Al final he creado esta pequeña historia donde he incluido el documento. He puesto también un poco de mi labor como historiador, porque los documentos desclasificados, como los de cualquier otro tipo, son valiosas fuentes de información para conocer y comprender, por ejemplo, la historia de una institución o una nación. En fin, que espero que a xotug, al menos, le guste ;)_


End file.
